


Gyda's Giggle

by 3vlee



Category: history's Vikings
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar says goodbye to his only daughter.  No happy ending here.  This is about grief & lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gyda's Giggle

*****Disclaimer; I don't own the Vikings series******

****Heads up; Not a happy, happy joy, joy ending in this one shot.****

You've been warned

***This is one I wanted to tackle for a while. It was getting it from my head down onto paper that was the hard part.***

Gyda's Giggle;

Ragnar received word that his daughter Gyda died of the plague that went through Kattegat. He was grateful that Lagertha & Bjorn survived since he almost lost Siggy & Athelstan from the sickness but sadden at the death of his only daughter. He returns to Kattegat to face those who lost their love ones & to console Lagethera. He learned that she had to light the fire to send their daughter off to be with Odin. Since Gyda's death she's just been going through the motions of living even if it was to keep the others going. The light is gone in Lagertha's eyes. Gyda was that light for many including himself.

Now he has to figure out how is he going to live without Gyda. The one thing he was going miss, Gyda's giggle. He could be having the worse day of his life but when he heard one of his daughter's giggles he knew, it will be alright. That his world would be better because she was in it.

Early that evening Ragnar Lothbrok went for a walk alone. Where he ended up was a complete mystery in itself how he got there. Ragnar guessed it was the will of the Gods for he ended at the beach where the funeral pyres were. Specifically where Gyda's was. Ragnar sat on the beach looking out onto the water of the lake. Looking into its mist Ragnar was deep in thought. Then the words just poured out of him as he spoke;

"Gyda, I've come to say goodbye. I was remembering when you were little how you were always running here & there. With your giggle. No one could have a bad day when you giggled. Lately you weren't running anymore. Twelve years old with such an old soul. What joys there could have been. Your children would have given your mother & I such happiness. I know you're in Valhalla with the Gods. Gyda what I wouldn't give to have you run up & give me one of your hugs again. Its okay. I know they were needed elsewhere. Or the Gods wouldn't have taken you away from us."

Ragnar sits there a little longer then added;

"I will always carry your memory in my heart Gyda. I don't know what sons who wouldn't be so envious not to be in their father's hearts like you'll always be in mine. Father will be here a little while longer, if you want to talk."

The sun had almost gone away when Ragnar Lothbrok stood up to go. Turning away from the beach to go when he heard it, her giggle. He then he felt two arms wrapped around his waist. Ragnar turned back around & looked down to see Gyda smiling giving her father one last hug.

"I'm fine father. I'm taking care of my brothers who did not make it here."

A deeper voice called out to her;

"Gyda. Time to go."

Ragnar looked down a little ways on the beach to see a man dressed in black from head to toe. In his hand there was a great staff. Ragnar knew it was Odin. Odin nods back at Ragnar;

"For your devotion to the Gods, Ragnar Lothbrok. We wanted you to know that all your children are safe with us. For we never seen a father love his children has much has you do."

Gyda waves to her father as she glides away from her father into the mists. In a blink they were gone, the lake was clear again. He stayed there for a few moments to savior the memory. Has Ragnar was about to return back to the village when he notice a spot of color on the ground. He looked down to find one of flowers from Gyda's head wreath. Ragnar picked it up & carried it with him back to his home in the Great Hall. He returned to there knowing that it will get better. It won't be the same but in time it'll get better. In time it will become livable again.

Ragnar Lothbrok will have many sons who will in their own right do many great things. Thing that will surpass him in glory. Become kings, travel to distance lands. Become more famous than he ever dreamed of yet the child whose memory he carried in his heart to the day he died was his only daughter who, he lost when she was only twelve years old.

The End.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

***Went a tad dark there.***  
*** I tried to keep it true to character has much as possible. The one thing that was stressed about Ragnar's character on History's Vikings was that he was a family man. His love for all his children came first.***

***Have a good week. Tootles & hugs from the rubber room at the nut farm.***

***Enjoy.***


End file.
